Magic
by tiraen
Summary: Harry takes Luna to Disney World. Written for Simply Potterhead's Ollivander's Challenge on tumblr. The prompt was, "Your OTP visits a theme park."


"Harry, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Come on, we're almost there!"

Luna followed him from under the blindfold, somehow managing not to trip under Harry's shoddy guidance. She had been blindfolded before they left their honeymoon suite in Miami, and had been side-along apparated Merlin only knew where. He seemed excited about it, at least, which was good enough for her.

They stopped, and this time Luna nearly did trip.

"Oh, sorry!" Harry said, cursing. "Let's get this off you." He reached up and untied the blue blindfold, allowing her to see again. She blinked at the sudden light, squinting at the sign that was before her.

"_Welcome to Walt Disney World_… Harry? What's Walt Disney World?"

Harry beamed at her.

"It's a muggle theme park! I've always wanted to come here. You'll love it!"

Luna was still confused, but no less enthusiastic for it.

"Sounds fun! But Harry… what's a theme park?"

He took her hand and began pulling her towards the entrance.

"It's got rides and food and all sorts of things. You'll love it, Luna, I know you will. But keep your wand out of site, we have to pretend we're muggles as well."

"Alright. Harry? Is this why we didn't go to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

Harry grinned.

"You know that those aren't real, Luna. And yes, this is why."

She smiled.

"I know. But I miss believing."

Harry was silent at that, and they simply walked together up to the ticket box, where Harry present two tickets.

"Newlyweds?" the young man asked, grinning at them.

Luna held up her left hand, showing off the white gold ring Harry had placed there.

"Yes, we are. Harry surprised me with a trip to your, er, _theme park_."

"Well, I hope you have a magical time! Next!"

He tore their tickets and let them through. Luna, who had been exposed to the muggle world a great deal since she had started dating Harry, didn't bat an eye.

"There certainly are a lot of people here, Harry. Is it popular among muggles?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh yes. Thousands of them come here every year from all over the world."

Luna looked like she was about to reply, but she suddenly started running, dragging Harry behind her.

"Harry! _Harry!_ It's Winnie the Pooh! Oh my god he's really here!"

Luckily it was still early in the morning, and there was no line to see the famous figure, else they might have made quite the spectacle. With no warning, she let go of Harry and hugged the yellow beat.

"Winnie! I love your cartoons! You're so cute! Will you take a picture with me?"

The poor man playing Winnie was a good actor, Harry though, because it only took him a moment to go with Luna's enthusiasm. He returned the hug, and then looked at Harry.

Harry pulled out a small digital camera he had purchased on Hermione's advice, and snapped couple of photos of Luna and the character.

It took him a moment to convince her to leave Winnie the Pooh behind, because she wanted to ask him all sorts of questions. Finally, Harry had told there that there were plenty of other characters about, and she would get to meet them all if she would _just let go of the bear's hand_.

"You know it's just a man in a suit, right, Luna?" he asked, not wanting to spoil her fun but not sure he could handle that level of enthusiasm again.

"I know. But it's more fun if you pretend they're real."

Harry grinned at her.

"You're right. Ooh, look, there's Mary Poppins! Let's go say hi and get a picture!"

Several hours later, Harry had placed cushioning charms on his and Luna's shoes, and had put undetectable extension charms on his backpack. Luna wanted to buy nearly every piece of merchandise they sold, and he simply wouldn't be able to carry it all unaided.

They had toured the Magic Kingdom and Epcot when it started to get dark. Luna looked despairingly at Harry.

"We'll never see the whole place now!"

Harry laughed.

"Of course we will! We can come back tomorrow! Come on, there's a show on the river in ten minutes, and I want to get good seats."

Happily, Luna followed. She had thought that when she had discovered all of her father's creatures were fake, she would never feel, well, magical again.

But she was with Harry, and he would always be magic to her.


End file.
